Darkness - Creepypasta Fanfic
by agentcookie12
Summary: Shadow is new to this whole, creepypasta, thing. She wants to forget about her past and she wants to find out what her powers are. There are a few obstacles in her way, some big and some small. Can she become one with her darkness and become a full CP, or does she return to her abusive parents? (does have some stuff in it, like gore and stuff, so it's rated T)
1. Preview! :D

**Sorry about this! this is a preview so you can tell me if you want more! I made the CP Shadow and my friend made Ragdoll! Check her instagram Julianarosestacy ! Follow me on twitter Agentcookie1 for more chapters and also updates for when i'm working on something, i just put it up on wattpad, or when i would be gone and cant do any writing!**

 **Please enjoy! Peace! Cookie, out!**

(ps i know it's short! sorry! and sorry about anything else that seems weird XD)

{Cate's POV} [this is 3 months ago btw]

I smash a vase against the wall, quickly grabbing a shard. My dad takes another step forward and i back up against the wall, holding the shard out to protect myself. I turn my head away from his glare. My mom lay dead on the floor near the door, because of me. I was only acting out in self defense, i didnt mean to kill her. When i looked away from her, i saw that my dad was only a foot away. He tried to grab me, but i was too quick. I threw the shard of vase at his eye, getting a perfect hit. He groaned and fell to the floor. I saw a pair of eyes in the doorway, looked like my dad found another whore to cheat on my mom with. I growl at her and she runs. I kiss my fingers and press them to my mother's cheek, and i jump out of my bedroom window.

I ran as fast as i could, not caring where my feet take me.


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry about uploading late! i had to sleep because of school :/ hopefully you like it though! :D  
~Cookie :3 :D**

{Rose's/Ragdoll's POV} [still back 3 months!]

I watch the girl break through her window and run. I race after her, until i hear her laughing, a cruel, sinister laugh. As long as i've been in slender mansion i have never heard a laugh such as this one. I shiver, and run faster after her.  
She seems to be going towards the mansion "Hey!" I shout after her.  
She stops and turns fast, like a blur. "Yes?" she twitches and smiles.  
"Calm down, i know it's the first night, but you dont have to go complete psycho." i put my hand out to her "Come, slendy will be wanting to see you."  
She grabs my hand and i lead her to the mansion. We walk in and she walks straight behind me, twitching. A few of the other CPs glance her way as we pass them, heading to Slender's office. I knock of his door. I hear a muffled "Come in." and enter.  
The girl steps in behind me, still smiling and twitching.

{sendy's POV}

I watch as Rose leads a new girl in.  
"I found a new creepypasta." rose says, gesturing toward the girl.

I fold my hands of the desk and watch her twich "So i see."  
"What is your name child?" i ask her.  
she twitches "Catey, but you can call me cate." She says smiling.  
"Well, cate. Do you want to stay here at slender mansion?" Rose asks.  
She nods and rose pumps her fist in the air, i nod in approval.  
"well, Rose, show our new pasta her new room. There is an empty one next to toby's." I gesture to the door. "It has been nice meeting you, catey, i hope we can speak again soon."

{Catey's POV}

I wave and smile at slender as rose drags me out and takes me down the hall. We go all the way down the hall and step into the last room. It had a awesome bunk with black covers, a black desk, built in closet, and a chest. I look around, already finding a hair stuff, some clothes, and a couple of other blankets.  
Rose smiles over at me "Well if you want, i can go introduce you to the others. C'mon!"  
I grab her hand and follow her as she walks to the living room. As we step in, all of the other pastas look my way.  
"Hey guys, this is Catey. She's a new pasta and this is her first night." she smiles over at me.  
Everyone smiles at me, waves, and tells me their name. I, of course, waved back and said "Hi!" or "Nice to meet you!" occasionally twitching.  
I notice only another person here twitches like me, and i make a mental note to talk to them later. I feel a large hand placed on my shoulder and i look up at slender.  
"I see all of you have met Catey. Sorry, but i must have a private talk with her now." he walks upstairs and i follow, waving goodbye to the others.  
He opens his office door and steps in, sitting at the desk. I sit in one of the chairs in front of it.  
"Catey, do you know what pastas are?" He asks, i shake my head.  
"That's what i thought. Pastas are a group of supernatural murderers that kill just for killing." He says "We dont scare each other, okay?"  
I nod "i'll try not to again."  
He looks at me "Who did you scare?"  
I looks down and fold my arms across my chest "I laughed when i felt rose chasing me. and i felt her fear of me."  
He looks at me "You felt her…..fear?"  
I nod and he rubs his chin "Hmmm. Well, then i guess you have a few powers already."  
I shrug "I can feel emotions and presences,and i'm super fast, that's about it for now."  
"Well, we'll have to test your powers soon, possibly the day after tomorrow." He says  
I smile and twitch "Ok. i'm good with that."

{Toby's POV} [present time]

I open the window, crawling in. I stand up and in the bed is, cate. I go to the side of her bed and tap her.  
"Hey catey, hey catey, hey catey, hey catey, hey catey, hey catey, hey catey!" i say.  
She rolls over, still half asleep "Toby, get the fuck out and let me sleep."  
I poke her and wait until she realises.  
She sits up and screams "TOBY?!" She turns and gives me a tight hug.  
"Hey cate." i pull away and smile, pulling my mouth guard down and taking my goggles off.  
She twitches "Wait. Where are the others" she backs up a bit "i'm not going back, toby!"  
I sit on the bed "I know, i wasnt here for that."

She looks down "Oh."  
I place my hands on her shoulders "I thought someone else lived here, so that's why i'm here. Though finding you was a nice surprise." I smile and twitch.

She smiles a chilling smile "Yeah, i took care of them a while back."

{Cate's POV}

I get up out of the bed, twitching "When do you have to go back, toby?"  
He shrugs "Next week maybe."  
I smile and walk downstairs "if you want something to eat i suggest you come downstairs!"  
He walks down after me "What are you making?"  
"Waffles for you, and i have a few hearts on ice for me." i smile over at him  
he stares back at me "When did you start to eat hearts?"  
I shrug "When i realized how sweet they are."  
He sits at the island in the kitchen while i make him waffles. He runs his hand through his hair, looking out the window. I smile over at him and he smiles back. We stay in a comfortable silence while i make him some breakfast.  
When i finish and place the plate of waffles in front of him, i tell him "Toby, i've changed while i was gone."  
He looks up from his waffles "How so?"  
I go out of my illusion form and let him take a look.

He stares at everything "I guess you have changed."  
My eyes start to turn orange, and i looked at the ground.  
"Hey, it's ok though. Everyone goes through some sort of change." he says, comforting me  
I look up at him "This isnt all of it."  
Toby looks at me, shocked "What else can you do?"  
I sigh "It'll be easier to show you."  
I go into my wolf form, and wag my tail.

He smiles and ruffles my fur.  
I change again and stand in my shadow form.  
My voice is barely a whisper in this form "I have 4 different forms and can summon any weapon of my choice." As i say the last part, 2 shadow daggers appear in my hands.  
"Well, you really are unique." He says smiling at me.  
I change to my normal form, with my ears and tail "Thanks toby for not freaking out on me."  
He reaches over and grabs my hand "Never."

 **To fill you in, in the 3 months when Cate first got to slender mansion, something happened that made cate run away (i'll tell you soon!) and now toby has found her. She found out MOST (yes there is more) of her powers. Will toby take her back? Will he stay with her? WHAT WILL HAPPEN?!**

 **~Cookie :D :3**


End file.
